1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for a device for the treatment, cooling or storage of a fluid such as a gas or a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the above mentioned purposes are known in various designs. Such devices are used for instance as drainage or dewatering devices which serve for the subterraneous storage of surface water, for example. Such drainage or dewatering bodies with grated structures for filling cavities in the ground are generally known. The mostly cubic or parallelepiped grated boxes are usually enclosed on all sides by a non-woven so as to prevent the intrusion of soil into the grated box. Sometimes flushing channels run through the known grated boxes. It is possible to connect a plurality of such grated boxes so as to increase the cavity in the ground that is used to drain and dewater and to intermediately store and eventually discharge surface water.
Depending on the space available, drainage or dewatering boxes of different sizes are used. As a consequence, these boxes have to be produced and stored in different sizes. This results in increased logistic efforts on the part of the manufacturer and the distributor.
It is already known to manufacture grated boxes of different sizes by combining similar grated box parts. EP-A-1 607 354 describes an example of this. From DE-U-20 2006 008 981, a seepage and drainage body formed from individual disc- or plate-shaped system elements, which elements are arranged side by side or one after the other when the seepage or drainage body is in its installed condition. Each plate element thus has to absorb the entire load of the soil above the body.